Peppa’s New Toy
oh no transcript Narrator: It it early in the morning. Peppa and George are fast asleep Mummy pig: in Peppa wake up! I'm taking you somewhere special! Peppa: up Ooh! Where are we going? Mummy pig: We're going to the toy store! It's shutting down and all the toys are 60% off. You can get all the toys you want! Peppa: Hmm..I don't know. I think i already have all the toys i want Mummy pig: You can bring teddy. Maybe he wants a new friend! Peppa: giggles Yipee! A new friend for teddy! let's go! out of the room Mummy pig: laughs Okay peppa, hold on! after her pig and Peppa are both in the car Mummy pig: Is everybody ready! Peppa: Yes mummy pig! Mummy pig: Then let's go! off 3 seconds later Mummy pig: We're here! Narrator: Mummy pig and Peppa have arrived at the toy store Peppa: Hooray! inside camera shows a shot of the inside of the toy store, which is filled with toys Peppa: Wow! Narrator: So many toys for Peppa to choose from! Peppa: giggling and running around the store Mummy pig: Be careful, peppa! don't trip and fall! Peppa: still running Don't worry mummy! i won't-- trips oof! thing she landed on some feather boas and didn't get hurt Mummy pig: laughs Peppa: It's not funny! Mummy pig: It is a bit funny Narrator: Here are Peppa's friends. Candy Cat, Suzy Sheep, Danny Dog, Rebecca Rabbit, and Pedro Pony Peppa: Hello, everyone! All of them: Hello, peppa! Suzy: We're all buying yo-yos! Pedro: I can yo-yo the best! yo-yo ing yo-yo breaks off the string and flies into the distance Pedro: Aw.. Peppa: Oh, pedro! Everyone: laughs Peppa: I'm here looking for a new friend for teddy! Danny dog: You should look in the soft toys section, it's over there! points Peppa: Thanks, danny over to the soft toys section Narrator: Peppa has arrived at the soft toys section camera shows a big pile of all different kinds of teddy bears Peppa: Wow, so many different teddies! Look at them, teddy. So many friends! picks up one of the other teddy bears and pretends it's talking to teddy Mummy pig: peppa, come here! Peppa: teddy down Coming, mummy over Narrator: Oh no, Peppa has forgotten her teddy! Mummy pig: Peppa, have you picked out a new friend for teddy? Peppa: Yes! I want this one up the other teddy bear Mummy pig: Lovely. I'm going to get george this dinosaur up a slightly bluer mr dinosaur Later, mummy pig and peppa are back in the car Peppa: I can't wait to get home and play with my new toys! Narrator: Mummy pig and Peppa have arrived back home Peppa: upstairs George: up ??? Peppa: George! We went to the toy store and i got a friend for new teddy! George: and hops out of bed with mr dinosaur Peppa: Now all our toys can play together. Mr dinosaur, Teddy 2, and-- GASPS George: ?? Peppa: downstairs MUMMY MUMMY MUMMY Mummy pig: What's wrong, peppa? Peppa: MUMMY I FORGOT TE'DDY I LEFT TE''DDY AT THE TOY STORE''' Mummy pig: Peppa, please calm down! Peppa: AAAAAAAAAAA'AAAA' Mummy pig: PEPPA! We'll go back to the toy store right now and find him, okay? Peppa: sniff OkAy Mummy pig: getting in the car Have you learned your lesson, peppa? now will you make sure to never lose teddy again? Peppa: NO NEVER JUST DRIVE MUMY and mummy pig are speeding back to the toy store Narrator: Peppa and Mummy Pig have arrived back at the toy store Peppa: back in TEDDY!!!!!!!!! runs back to the soft toys section and looks through the big pile of teddy bears from earlier Peppa: aggressively oh no oh no oh no TEDDY ISN'T HERE! Mummy pig: oh no :( Peppa: now we'll NEVER find him, it's impossible! crying i'll never see teddy again!!! Mummy pig: peppa don't peppa don't peppa don't peppa d-- PEPPA: ''T S EA D DY Y A'' T E D D Y AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! of peppa's friends hear her crying and run over Suzy: over Peppa? Are you okay??? Peppa: sobs CAnD,NY I GASP LSOST TEDDDY I CNA,T FFI'ND HII;M Candy: Oh! up teddy Is this teddy? Peppa: gasps Where did you find him!? Candy: He was in this pile of teddies, so i wanted to buy him. But i guess he's yours! Peppa: teddy and hugs him Thank you so much candy! You thank candy too, teddy Peppa: teddy's voice Thank you candy! Candy: ho ho, you're most welcome Peppa: laughs Narrator: Peppa loves Teddy Everyone: and falls over Narrator: Everyone loves Teddy! Pedro: and falls over but when he falls he breaks through the floor THE END important trivia * the original title was "Peppa goes to the toy store with Mummy Pig to get a new toy and accidentally leaves Teddy in a pile of teddy bears but doesn't realize it until they get home and then they have to go back to the toy store and find him before someone else does and buys him" but it was changed because it was too long Category:ONLY SLIGHTLY CRACKTASTIC